The Boston Trickster
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Boston during the later 18th century; a bustling city full of work and Redcoats. Rumors of a vigilante striking out at the Redcoats is encouragement to Boston's people during their time of need and this vigilante goes around helping citizens being harassed by any officer from the British Government. So during her daily routine of harassing these officers, she finds a friend.


Assassin's Creed 3

The Boston Trickster

"Over there!"

"Halt!"

"Ha! You guys are crazy if you think I'm just going to sit still and let you shot me!"

The crowd dispersed as quickly as the Redcoats could charge through them. She looked over her shoulder and could still see them. She slipped through a few people and squeezed through a few more crowds before making it towards the harbor.

"I can't stand this place and I always end up here…" The woman groaned as she raced towards another crowd. She looked over her shoulder again and could make out a few remaining Redcoats that were able to make it through the crowd of people.

"At least they were able to catch up with me." She laughed. "I'll give them that."

Her blue eyes darted around the crowded harbor. She was trying to figure out her next hiding spot and couldn't figure out where. The harbor was swarming with Redcoats today. She bit her lip and looked around again. Her face lit up a little when she saw a tavern sign and started to run towards it.

"There she is!" A Redcoat called out. He and a couple of his friends started to run at her.

_iAlmost there!/i_ She thought to herself as she hid in the crowd surrounding the tavern.

"Need some help?" A man whispered to her. She looked up and then back at the Redcoats.

"Just enough to make sure they leave me alone." She grinned. They entered the tavern and hid out in the far corner with a crowd of people. The woman kept a careful eye on the window to see if any of the Redcoats had caught on to where she was.

"So what's your name?" The man asked.

"Claire…" She murmured and then looked at him. "Claire Adams."

"Adams? Like Samuel Adams?" The man laughed.

"Sam's my uncle." Claire smiled. "So what's your name?"

"Duncan Little, ma'am." Duncan said. His Irish accent made a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She looked him over and tilted her head.

"You were a priest?" She asked.

"And I'd take it you weren't a sailor?" Duncan smiled.

"Story for another time, eh?" Claire smiled and then made her way out of the tavern.

"Blimey, that was her." A drunken patron slurred.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"Don't you know? She's the Boston Trickster, the only one to get into enough trouble to keep those lazy Redcoats on their feet." He replied.

"Dun forget 'bout her uncle." Another added.

"I'd count yerself lucky enough to even get her to talk. She's usually always running around somewhere." The patron added and before Duncan could ask any questions he fell over onto the ground. Duncan looked at the door leading out of the tavern.

"That's the Trickster, eh?" He mumbled and finished the rest of his ale before leaving to the tavern and going about his day.

~~Three Years Later~~

"So he's at it again, eh?" Someone murmured.

"The Trickster's always giving those good fer nothing Redcoats a what for." Another chortled.

"So their still talking about you?" A man snickered.

"Oh, shut it, Sam!" Claire teased. "You're just jealous I'm a little more popular than you. What I don't get is why everyone thinks I'm a boy."

"You dress like one." He replied.

"Doesn't mean I am one." Claire retorted.

"So what kind of trouble is today going to bring?" He asked.

"The usual." Claire responded. "I see the Redcoats harassing a defenseless man for taxes or something and I go in and harass them. They feel offended and off I go trying to ditch them. By the way, they're getting smarter and placing guards up on the roves."

"They're just trying to make you think." Sam said.

"Yeah well they need to think of better ways to NOT shot me." Claire said. "This is my favorite coat and it's been through hell already."

A loud bang erupted from a nearby tavern and attracted several curious eyes. Sam and Claire wandered towards the tavern to see what was going on but couldn't make it past the crowd. So Claire went around the crowd to see what happened. When she got closer she could see a bar fight had occurred and a couple of people were knocked out on the floor; one of them was a Redcoat.

"Really? You guys are pathetic." Claire said as she approached a couple of Redcoats and another patron; who was scared out of his mind.

"Get back!" One of them growled.

"Or what? You'll shot me?" Claire sighed. "You'll have to catch me for that first."

The Redcoats shrugged her off and looked down at the scared patron again. Claire grabbed the closest object she could find and threw it at them.

"Harass thee until thee gets harassed by a cheap iron mug." Claire laughed.

"After her!" The Redcoats roared.

Claire jumped back and ran into the crowd. She swerved here and there until she ran past her uncle. She looked back and nodded towards another direction before sprinting towards the harbor again.

"Really?! Here of all places?" She groaned. "I really hate it here and they have to know it! Why else would they chase me down here?"

Claire lost the Redcoats in the crowd of people and hid by a nearby vendor's stall. As the grunts passed her she took off her infamous green jacket and left it behind the stall, she then untied her long black hair and retied it then hid some of it under her shirt; in which she loosened up a bit to look more boyish.

"Lost, sir?" A familiar voice asked. Claire looked up and recognized Duncan.

"Just trying to lose some extra weight is all." She said and nodded back to the disgruntled Redcoats.

"Well, we could try the same trick as before?" He said and led her back into the tavern.

A moment later, there was a loud commotion and the Redcoats wandered inside to try and find Claire. They searched through the crowd of drunks and couldn't find anyone. One of the Redcoats gave another look around before deciding to leave and spotted Claire chatting with a group of drunks.

"Oi, you look familiar…" The Redcoat said.

"I get that a lot sir." Claire said in a manish tone.

"Can you come with me?" He asked.

"Only if me friends can come." She replied.

The Redcoat looked around at the little group wearily. A few of the group members were feeling uneasy at what the Redcoat might be up to next. Claire looked over at Duncan with an uneasy look. He looked over at his friends and nodded at them. They nodded back and looked over at the Redcoat. Claire raised an eyebrow and wondered what they were going to do.

"All right, boys, let's show our friends here how to treat a lady, eh?" Duncan said.

The group of men all grinned and started throwing punches at the Redcoats. Duncan grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her out of the mess. She looked up at him with a confused look.

"That's one way to win a girl over." She laughed.

"Well it's good to know I got it right in the first try." Duncan smiled.

The shouting got louder and Claire looked around for another escape route. She grabbed Duncan's hand and led him though the rambunctious crowd and out of the tavern. She put her hair back to the way it was and straightened out her shirt.

"It looks better up." Duncan said.

"Huh?" Claire quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Your hair, it looks better up." He smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Claire smiled and wandered off into the crowd once more.

"I think it's safe to say I'll see her again." He laughed and ran back into the tavern to deal with the mess he made.


End file.
